Sapphire Blade
by Xardion
Summary: Ficlets of ObiWan Kenobi's greatest battles from Episodes I through IV from his point of view. Please R
1. Maul

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters within (Although I wish I had a lightsaber)

-

_-Padawan-_

-

_'So this is a Sith…'_

My master and I stood face to face with this creature of darkness within the hanger in the palace. Along with the royal guards and Queen Amidala herself, we had managed to fight our way into the palace. As we did, the assigned pilots boarded their battleships and flew off to disable the droidship that controlled the Trade Federations droid army. So far, the plan was going smoothly. With the Gungans holding off the bulk of the droid army, we were able to make it into the palace easily. We just had to apprehend the Viceroy and order him to stop this and relinquish his control over Naboo.

And then the gates opened…with him behind them…

We sensed him long before then, but his presence made him that much more threatening. The dark warrior was clad in black robes, but I saw the fiery yellow eyes that flared with hatred.

Hatred for the Jedi…

I had never seen a Sith Lord before, much less faced one. Dark Jedi, yes, but never one who was trained solely in the ways of the Dark Side of the Force; one whose sole purpose in life was our destruction. They were the complete opposite of the Jedi.

And that alone made them deadly…

I had only seen a glimpse of this warrior earlier while we were departing from Tatoonie, but the glimpse was enough to know the strength of this dark creature. He had managed to wear out Master Qui-Gon, one of the best swordsmen among the Jedi, in a matter of minute. Even though I would now join him, that image made me nervous of what may happen.

"_Keep you focus on the here and now…"_

My master's words rang clear through my mind. I could not worry about what may happen. I had to focus on right now. As the queen and her troops went off in a different direction, my master and I remained to face the Sith. We discarded our robes robe and unhooked our lightsaber. The shadowy warrior ignited his and I was surprised to see a second blade hum to life on the opposite end.

A dual lightsaber…

In unison, Qui-Gon and I ignited our sabers as well, one sapphire and on emerald. I decided to move first and I flipped over the Sith's head and attacked. But the creature deflected my blow while keeping his eyes on Qui-Gon. He was truly strong in the Force, and that was a problem. The fight began to build and we tried to press on. But the Sith warrior continued deflecting our blows and kicking us to the side. Backing away, he opened the gates to the palace generator system and the battle resumed. We were able to back him in further, but none of us were able to land a direct blow. In contrast, he was able to hit us or me in particular, knocking me off the ledge and onto a railing below.

By the time I had recovered, Qui-Gon was still in battle against the Sith and was now driving him back. I had never seen my master fight like this before. He wasn't holding back on any level. But the Sith was still deflecting his blows, even though he was being pushed back. I rushed to catch up to them, but the fight came to a standstill when the laser barriers separated two warriors as well as me from my master. I just hoped I would be able to reach them in time. The walls soon deactivated and my master attacked with renewed strength and energy. The walls came up, cutting me off from the battle once again. Now I was forced to wait while the two warriors dueled. The Sith began to increase his own attacks as well at for the moment, they fought evenly. But I knew the limits of my Master and I didn't know how long he could keep up at this intensity. I wanted to help, to be there for him. I just had to hope that I would make it in time.

And then time ran out…

I saw it all as if it went in slow motion. Qui-Gon struck down, forcing the Sith to defend. The Sith pushed back and clipped him in the chin, stunning him for a brief moment. A moment he used to whirl around and drive his blade through.

**"NOOOOO!"**

I didn't even realize that it was me screaming. Qui-Gon slumped to the floor and the Sith came to me, only to stop at seeing the field still up. But I could only look at my master's unmoving body on the floor. My gaze switched to the Sith, who began pacing in wait and I could swear that he was grinning. I felt my rage growing, and impatience began to come over me so much so that I began to hop in wait. Then we sensed it. The field was about to drop. Our sabers re-ignited and the field dropped. In an instant, I attacked, driving myself into the fight. We broke away and it was his turn to come at me. But I didn't allow it. I pressed in, using all the skills my master taught me against this creature, pushing him back, slashing his weapon in half and flooring him with a kick. But he recovered and moved away, gaining space in order to counterattack. I followed, but by then, he had engaged me once again. I struggled to keep up and for a moment, I thought I would be able to finish him. But he pushed back and used the Force to slam me backward and into the pit behind. I managed to grab a ledge within, but there was nowhere else to go, but up.

Where the Sith awaited…

I could only watch as he kicked my lightsaber down the shaft and into the nothingness below. I had been foolish. I let my anger and rage blind me, a dangerous stunt when facing a deadly opponent, especially one who wields the Dark Side. Now this was the result. I was trapped, disarmed and powerless. It would only be a matter of time now.

"…_Be mindful of the living Force."_

Qui-Gon…He always sought the living Force for guidance. I began to do the same, focusing on that aspect of the Force and letting it fill me. I felt no rage, no anger. Just calmness. The Sith meanwhile had been slicing the edge of the pit, taunting me wordlessly when I saw his face consort. But my focus was clear. I knew what I had to do. I kicked off the edge and soared upward and flipped overhead, landing on the opposite side of the Sith.

With Qui-Gon's saber in hand…

Without a thought, I ignited the saber and whirled around. The lightsaber flashed through the Sith and his face switch from surprise to blankness and his body fell back. I watched as his body fell apart and descended into the bottomless pit, gone from existence. I blinked once and moved over to my fallen master.

"Master."

His voice came, soft and weak. "Obi-Wan. Promise me that you'll train the boy."

The boy Qui-Gon brought from the desert planet of Tatoonie. The youth that he risked expulsion from the Order in order to train in the ways of the Jedi. Anakin Skywalker… I had felt that he was dangerous. But in the face of this, I could only comply.

"Yes master. I will."

"He…is the chosen one. He will bring balance… Train him." After that, he fell silent and so did I. All my training and hard work as a Jedi fell apart for me there as I wept over my fallen master. And I felt certain that I would never feel anything worse than this.

_"Fluid, the future is…"_


	2. Tyranus

Disclaimer: See previous chapter

-

_-Knight-_

-

We entered into the hanger where Count Dooku had escaped. Beside me, Anakin was a turbulent of emotion. Padme had fallen off of the transport ship we were on and he was adamant about turning around and getting to her, even if it meant letting Dooku escape. It took a bit to convince him to move onward; he was a Jedi and he had a duty to fulfill, just as Padme had were she in his place. He couldn't let his emotions get the best of him, especially now. If Dooku escaped, he would bring in more star systems to his cause, creating a war across the entire galaxy. As we touched down, I was vaguely aware of the destruction of our transport, along with the clone soldiers onboard, another new development that I had discovered along this mission.

_New…and disturbing…_

Brushing it of, I focused on the now. I could just hear my old masters' words echoing in my mind. _'Keep your focus on the here and now…'_ I returned my focus to Anakin, who had calmed down, but not by much. I hoped he would remember his training. I had a bad feeling about this. We finally entered into the hanger where he awaited. Count Dooku. A former Jedi Master, one of Lost Twenty…and Qui-Gon's former master…

"You're going to pay for all the Jedi you've killed today, Dooku." Anakin spat out. While it was true that many Jedi had fallen in this fight, I realized that Anakin's rage was more about Padme than the Jedi. That was more of a reason for concern, but it would have to wait. Right now…

"We'll take him together." I cautioned. "Go in slowly on the left…"

"I'm taking him now!"

"No wait, Anakin!" But he continued to charge at Dooku, who simply stood there calmly.

"No!"

Dooku lifted his hand and sent out a blast of the Force in the form of dark lightning. The lightning tore at Anakin's body and tossed him aside into the walls and dropping him on the rocks. Damn, this wasn't the time for impatience. Anakin's body was still moving, so he was still alive. But that left me to face Dooku alone. I raised my lightsaber to him as he circled around with me.

"As you see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours. Now, back down."

He sent out another surge of Dark Force lightning, at me this time. But I lifted my lightsaber, causing it to absorb the surges harmlessly. Since it was Force-generated, it could be neutralized by the same means. I continued to stand against him.

"I don't think so."

At this, he reached into his side and ignited…a red lightsaber, thus fully revealing what I had already suspected. Count Dooku had become a Sith Lord. I moved in and attacked, but he parried my attack. I swung again and again, moving swiftly in my attack, but he continued to deflect my attacks. I swung at him in a wide arc, but he simply hopped over it and smiled.

"Master Kenobi, you disappoint me. Yoda holds you in such high esteem." He came at me this time and blocked them, but only barely. His smile broadened. "Surely you can do better."

I pushed away and came again, but again my attack was deflected and I dashed around him for room. His style of fighting…it was Makashi. It was an ancient style that utilized parries and quick slashes. It wasn't used by Jedi because it was only designed for one-on-one saber combat, as opposed to much of the other styles that could combat against blaster fire. But now, I was unable to get in a single his and all my attacks were wasted on his simple, yet elegant parries.

_In short, I was no match for him..._

Our blades locked once more and I struggled to hold on while he continued smiling all the while. Then with a quick stab, his blade hit my shoulder and then the side of my thigh in quick succession. I fell to the ground in pain while he circled around and waved his lightsaber. He then clasped both hands on then and prepared to strike down. I was unable to move and soon the crimson light came down…

…only to be stopped by an emerald one…

"Brave of you, boy." Dooku spoke lightly. "But I would have thought you had learned your lesson."

"I am a slow learner."

As he said that, I had called out to the Force and pulled in my fallen lightsaber. It rolled right into my hands and as Anakin pushed away, I tossed it to him.

"Anakin!"

Anakin grabbed the saber, instantly ignited it, and attacked with both lightsabers. Dooku was forced back, but it was only temporary and pretty soon, he was pushing Anakin back. Dooku managed to find an opening and he slashed Anakin's green saber apart, leaving him with one once again. Reeling back, Anakin slashed a power cord, which caused the lights in the area to go off, with only their sabers as illumination as they raised them up over their heads. I frowned as I tried to move, but the lightsaber slash prevented that and I was unable to help any further. So I was forced to watch my apprentice battle this dangerous Sith Lord. They attacked each other and to his credit, Anakin was holding his own against him, far more than I had. I felt Anakin's power growing as he fought and I was beginning to think that somehow, he was evenly matched with Dooku.

_Was he really…the Chosen One? _

But in a matter of moments, Dooku took control of the fight, wheeled around and slashed up, severing Anakin's right arm. Then with a Force push, he hurled him over beside me and he was knocked unconscious. I tried to reach to him, but my movements were slow. We were more than in trouble. We were finished and at Dooku's mercy.

And thenhe showed up…

I felt his familiar presence long before he entered the room and so had Dooku. The short stature of Master Yoda, yet the power I felt was undeniable. Dooku turned to him as he stopped at the entrance.

"Master Yoda."

"Count Dooku."

"You have interfered with our affairs for the last time." he said, raising his hand to the side and pulling off a piece of equipment. He then sent it soaring toward Yoda, ready to crush him. But the elder Jedi simply lifted up his hand and stopped it. Then with a gesture of his own, he tossed it aside. Dooku repeated the tactic and Yoda did likewise, pushing it away effortlessly. Frustrated, Dooku raised his hands toward the ceiling and caused a part of it to crumble and fall down on Yoda. But again, Yoda stopped the debris short and hurled it away.

"Powerful you have become, Dooku." He then added sadly. "The Dark Side I sense in you."

"I've become more powerful than any Jedi." His hands lifted again and I knew what he was about to do. "Even you."

The lightning sprayed out of his fingertips and at Yoda, but Yoda merely caught them in his own palm and sent it back. Dooku had to work quickly to deflect it away from him and into the walls. He then sent a barrage of lightning, but the Jedi master deflected them all. Dooku soon had to realize that it was futile and ceased from the dark lightning. I watched with amazement, but not in surprise. Yoda was the most powerful Jedi after all.

And he was once Dooku's master…

"Much to learn you still have."

"It's obvious that this contest can not be decided by our knowledge of the Force…" Dooku admitted. He then pulled up his lightsaber and re-ignited it. "…but by our skills with a lightsaber."

He lifted his crimson saber in salute and held it off to the side. In return, Yoda pulled away his robe, drew his own lightsaber into his palm and the emerald blade came into form. Dooku leaped into the air and Yoda followed, letting out a battle cry. The two met on the ground and Dooku attack, far more so than when he fought us. But Yoda was in constant motion, flipping and spinning everywhere as he attacked. Ataru, the lightsaber style that utilized agility and flips. It was once my form as well as Qui-Gon's. But I've never seen it in such dramatic display before. Come to think of it, I had never seen Yoda in an actual battle before. It was like he was everywhere at once. Dooku managed to lock with him, but the Jedi master pushed him away and continued the onslaught of attacks. Soon Dooku was pushed against his own ship, trying to get out of it when their swords clashed again.

"Fought well you have, my old Padawan."

"This is just the beginning." he said angrily. Then he reached over and crushed in a column, sending it falling down right on us. I couldn't stop it; I was too weakened by both the battle and the injuries. But I felt Yoda's energy and he managed to stop it from crushing both Anakin and me. But in doing so, Dooku was given a chance to escape. As Yoda dropped column, I heard the hiss of the ship's hatch and it soon sailed away.

We had failed…

Anakin began to regain consciousness and I managed enough strength to rise up. Yoda retrieved his walking stick with a look of sorrow.

"Anakin!"

At that point, Padme entered the room with a group of clone troopers. She ran over to him and embraced him, not missing the stump that was his arm. The clones secured the room, but there was no point. With Dooku loose, he would now bring more systems under his control. A civil war was inevitable now. The most disastrous war that would come upon the Republic in a thousand years…

_The Clone Wars…_

* * *

AN: For detailed information on the lightsaber fighting styles, look it up at wikipedia org


	3. Grievous

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

-

_Master_

-

'_So this is it.'_

I was standing on the edge of an overhead in a trench complex in Pau City. After hearing of the location of the Separtists leaders' whereabouts, the Council sent me to investigate. Given the warning I received from one of the locals, it was a good bet that they were here. My dragonmount, Boga, stood behind me as I gazed down at the setting below. There, all the members of the Trade Federation were assembled together in discussion. But my primary concern was the creature marching back and forth between them.

_General Grievous…_

The droid commander of the Separatist army; Grievous is the most feared creature of the Clone Wars. He slew millions without mercy, subjugated thousands of system worlds through force of brutality and reveled in his victories by destroying more. And yet, I felt no fear, no apprehension, not even the usual uncertainty I felt at times.

I was calm; the Force was with me…

I stoked my beard in thought as to how I would do this. In the end, I simply decided that the simplest approach would be best. Yeah, right. I could just imagine Anakin's face at this idea. Which made me worry all the more about him. I could tell that he was stressed. With everything that had been going on, the war, his frustration with the Council, and the friction between them and Palpatine with him in the middle, I could understand why. But I was confident in his abilities, his strength of spirit. And if he truly was the Chosen One, he would be the one that will save us all. I'm getting ahead of myself. First thing's first. I removed my robe and unhooked my lightsaber. Then I leaped down and landed right as Grievous was walking away.

"Hello there."

Grievous instantly wheeled around. "General Kenobi." he cackled. I didn't have to look to see the forces of droids move in, surrounding me, all the while their commander continued to laugh. I guess it did seem a little silly. After all, I was alone against dozens of battle droids.

"You are a bold one." he continued. Waving his arm, he sent a group of droids at me. "Kill him."

The driod activated the electro-staffs and I backed away in stance. These particular droids were built to fight Jedi as Anakin and I had discovered already. But this time, I would be ready for them. As they continued to approach, I lowered out of stance and pointed upward. With the Force, I bent in a metal grinder above, sending the huge metal object down upon them and squashing them flat. As I re-approached Grievous, I saw one had managed to escape total destruction. With a simple wave of my lightsaber, I sliced its head off and it fell still.

'_Four down. More to go.'_

The other driods began to lift their weapons, but I paid them no mind. There was only one I had to deal with.

"Back away." Grievous barked as I stood in front of him. "I will deal with this Jedi slime myself."

"Your move."

"You fool. I've been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku." Grievous then removed his cloak, revealing his full mechanical body. He then raised his arms and then split each of them, revealing four arms, with each hand bearing a lightsaber. All four were ignited and he whirled them all in attack posture.

"Attack, Kenobi."

I whirled back in stance as he came. He used his higher arms and whirled them around rapidly, causing the lightsabers to spin and scorch up the ground below as he came at me. I backed away, a little unsteady at first, but I held firm against it. This would take some incredible timing if I wished to live. But instead, I relinquished that wish. Relinquished everything, save for one thing. My connection with the Force…

Grievous was just something for it to pass through…

With a simple inward stab, I stopped his rapid assault and forced him into a holding position. But Grievous quickly broke away and stabbed in. I deflected the attack and Grievous came in again. But before it reached, I flipped around him, but he turned around and continued the assault. With four arms, with a lightsaber in each hand and with the skills of Sith Lord, Grievous was truly a fearsome force. So I opted the solve two of those problems.

**_Skkk!_**

I didn't even see it myself, but my lightsaber snapped through his assault and severed his hand. Grievous looked and I believe surprise flashed in his eyes. With a growl, he came at me again, and again I deflected his assaults until another opening presented itself and another hand was severed. Rage flared in the mechanical general and he struck at me. I raised my saber to block and we stood in place. I got the feeling that he has never fought an opponent like me. At least, not since Master Windu… But this time, he will not escape.

Blaster fire soon erupted in the air and I looked over to see the clone troops descend in the hanger. Droids scattered and instantly fired back, but they were caught by surprise and many of them were destroyed. Grievous turned for a moment to look at this turn of events and then glared at me with those serpentine eyes of his.

"Army or not, you must realize you are doomed."

"Oh, I don't think so." I retorted. Releasing one of my hands, I arched back and shot forward with a Force push, sending the general spiraling into the walls and falling down to another level. But like a spider, he caught himself and landed safely. I leaped down in pursuit, but he seemed to no longer be interested in fighting and scampered away into a blade-wheeler vehicle. The platform it was on rotated and soon, Grievous was barreling right at me.

_Uh, oh…_

I turned and instinctively ran, but Grievous continued to approach and I jumped off to the side. Grievous continued onward, hitting a few clones as he did. Probably to an emergency escape he has set up. I let out a whistle, calling my dragonmount to me. She came rushing through the battle and beside me. I wasted no time in hopping on and snapping the reins.

"Hyah!"

With a yelp, Boga dashed off after the escaping general, who rolled right off the side of the complex. _'Oh, I have a really bad feeling about this…'_ My dragonmount bounded off in pursuit, jumping down the side of the complex and sliding after Grievous. But the impact of the jump shook me and I wound up dropping my lightsaber. _'Great. And here I'm always telling Anakin not to loose his.'_ Again, my thoughts drifted to my friend and I found myself wishing he were there beside me, grinning in his usual manner.

But again, we all had our parts to play…

Continuing after Grievous, I followed him into lower sector of the complex. Blaster fire was everywhere around me as I began to catch up to Grievous, moving up right beside him. I saw him reach in the back and grab an electro-staff. Switching it on, he jabbed it at me repeatedly. I had to shift my body around in avoidance until I was able to grab the staff itself and pull it away. Whirling it around, I struck the front, disrupting the mechanism. Pulling back, I struck at Grievous, hitting him directly. With a growl, Grievous grabbed the staff and pulled it back, retaking it. But he took me along with it and soon I was riding with him on his back.

Well, this is a development…

I struggle to hold on while he wrestled to throw me off. I saw him reach for a blaster and he reared it back to fire at me. I ducked my head to the side and the blast missed, but this caused him to lose control of the vehicle and we were thrown off. Rolling over for a bit, I quickly rose up and grabbed the fallen electro-staff just as Grievous regained his blaster and fired. But I dodged aside and attacked, slapping the blaster out of his grip. With another blow, I knocked Grievous down to the floor and then stabbed him afterward. His body rattled from the surge and for a moment, I thought I had him. But then he lifted his metal foot and kicked me away.

I arose again, a bit groggily this time, but not in time to stop myself from being propelled into the nearby shuttlecraft after being slapped by Grievous. I wasn't even able to recover before the machine general was on me again, grabbing my tunic and lifting me up along the side of the ship. I found myself again dodging an incoming blow, which pounded heavily into the ship. With a now-open space, it reached for the general himself, grabbing and pulling away at his lower armor. The metal bent out and his organs were revealed underneath. I heard a gasp escape from Grievous just before I was slapped away again. I moved to get up, but he didn't allow it and kicked me back down. Instinctively, I rolled away, which was just before his metal foot stomped down. In return, I snapped my leg up and kicked him.

Not a bright idea…

"Aaah!"

Grievous laughed as he grabbed me and literally hurled me through the air. My body rolled and fell off the side. I managed to grab the edge to prevent myself from falling all the way down into the pit, but now I was at his mercy as he grabbed the fallen electo-staff and charged at me.

This looks familiar…

With the Force, I reached for the fallen blaster and pulled it toward me. Meanwhile Grievous was upon me and he raised the staff overhead to stab at me. The blaster finally reached my hand I I quickly lifted it up and fired, hitting him dead on in the exposed area and igniting his body into flame.

"Guuaaahhh!"

I continued to fire, hitting him each time and setting him more on fire until he backed away and with a loud moan, his head exploded and he collapsed. I finally managed to pull myself up and strode over to him. As I did, I looked at the weapon that had felled him and felt a bit…

"So uncivilized."

Yet, it was done. General Grievous was no more. And without him and Count Dooku controlling the Seperatists, the war was essentially over. Now peace could return to the Republic after so long.

_So then…why did I feel this sense of dread come over me?_


	4. Anakin

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

-

_Brother_

-

I will never forget the last time I saw him. It was just before I left to pursue General Grievous. I believe that was one of fondest memories of him. I told him that he was a great Jedi, that one day soon, he would be a Master. He seemed to listen to me and for once, the smile on his face was genuine, not the usual cocky smirk he always wears.

-"_Twisted by the Dark side, young Skywalker has become."-_

I saw the truth of this in Yoda's words, more so when he actually used his powers on Padme, an act I would have never thought he would have done. But now I knew for certain. This wasn't the boy I trained. This wasn't even the man that had become a brother to me. Anakin Skywalker was gone.

_Buried in the hateful eyes of Darth Vader…_

"Don't make me kill you."

"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic! To democracy!" Neither of us was keen on diplomats, but I thought we at least fought for the Republic. His head turned slightly and then back to the burning embers of the lava.

"If you are not with me, then you are my enemy!"

That did it. Now I knew for certain. And it pained me all the more. This was why I didn't want to face him; to suggest even going after the newly crowned Emperor instead of Anakin. But Yoda chose that assignment, knowing that I wasn't strong enough and he was right. But that didn't make it any easier. And neither did this.

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes." I pulled out my lightsaber, knowing what would come with my next words. "I will do what I must."

"You will try."

He came at me with all his fury and power and I managed to defend against them. I knew how he fought, how he moved, even how he would react. But in retrospect, it was the same with him. We knew what we would do; we knew how we would fight. He may have been my student, but here, we were equals. I could not hold back; I couldn't afford to. The fight brought us to the control room where I witnessed again just how far Anakin had gone. Bodies of the Seperatists and battle droids alike were strewn all over the ground, slashed like the Younglings at the temple. I had to stop him. _But could I?_ The fight continued to go back and forth between us. Even when we used the Force on each other, it was an even match. He was as skilled with his knowledge of the Force as he was with the lightsaber.

The fight left the control room and back outside where we ended up falling down further toward the lava. At this point, I began to fight more offensively, but that only served to increase his fury. As if things could not get would, the lava began to splash up, severing the platform and causing it to fall in the river of lava, with us still on it. But despite this, I had to continue to defend myself, for Anakin continued to attack me relentlessly. After deflecting another of his attacks, I saw the river coming to its end with a fall up ahead. Thinking quickly, I leaped toward and grabbed a flailing cord. As I swung back, I saw Anakin had done the same, swooping toward me with his lightsaber. I deflected the strike and jumped off toward a platform I had seen spied earlier. It seemed like a suicidal move, but for one who could control the Force, it was a simple, yet dangerous feat to propel myself onto it. Looking back, I saw the platform beginning to dive off into the fall, with Anakin still on it. But Anakin had always been resourceful and I watched as he dashed above the lava and jumped off as I did, landing on droid and hovering toward me. Again, his powers continued to surprise me, and with the Dark Side fueling his every move, he seemed to be getting stronger. Coming in close, our battle continued, amid the river of lava and I felt his strikes becoming fiercer. But I managed to break off the assault and we simply looked over at each other. It was in this moment when I realized a very important truth.

"I have failed you, Anakin. I have failed you."

It was true. I hadn't been as attentive to him as I should have been during his training. I had let overconfidence cloud my judgment in his teaching, thinking and believing that I could be a good a teacher as Yoda. But upon seeing the dark warrior before me, I knew how wrong I was.

"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over."

This only hammered my shame further. To think, that this one man had been able to turn Anakin like this. Palpatine had made himself more of a father to Anakin than me. But such were the ways of the Dark Side. He had probably sensed Anakin's power before just as my master had. This coupled with Anakin's fears and desires allowed him to make my once close friend into a new lord of the Sith.

"Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!"

"From my point of view, the Jedi are evil!"

"Then you are lost!"

The trip through the lava flew on and he began to draw close to me. His eyes continued to glare at me and my hopes of seeing any part of the man I knew in them were fading away.

"This is the end for you, my master."

I finally decided that if I was to survive this, if the Jedi were to thrive once again, I would have to let go of everything. The Republic, my duty, Anakin, everything... I held my lightsaber high, readying for his attack. Swiftly he leaped overhead and landed on the opposite end of the platform. Turning around, our fight continued dangerously, being in close quarters with lava surrounding us. Our blades soon locked and I knew if I didn't do something soon, Anakin would win this. Looking over to the side, I saw my salvation and leaped off without a thought. Using the Force, I propelled myself to the ashy grounds above the lava. Turning back, I looked as Anakin floated near.

"It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground."

I knew Anakin knew the principals of Sokan. Even if I had obtained it by accident, the situation was there regardless. For an opponent who was on a lower terrain, that meant that they would have to come up to me if they wished to pursue. But that would put me in a position to strike and they would be vulnerable. Anakin simply glared back.

"You underestimate my power!"

"Don't try it." I truly wished he would listen to me. If there was ever a time, please let it be now. But I also knew that he was driven by the Dark Side, giving him a power that would exceed all other Jedi, but cloud his judgment at the same time. His reaction was almost instantaneous and he leaped high off the platform and over my head. But in doing so, he had made himself vulnerable.

_'I'm so sorry…'_

_**Fshhh!**_

My lightsaber flashed up and I heard the hiss of sliced flesh. I had been used to it through the Clone Wars. But I never would have believed that it would be against Anakin. His severed body rolled down near the lava and stopped. He lifted his head to me and scrambled to crawl up the soil with his sole remaining arm, the cybernetic one.

"Nrahh!"

Looking down at him, it was almost more than I could bear. I knew this would end horribly, but still... I almost wished that it were me that had been sliced. But I said I would do what I must and I have.

That didn't make it any easier in the least…

"You were the chosen one! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!"

He continued to try and crawl his way up to me. A part of me wanted to go down to him and help him, despite all that he had done. He was still Anakin to me; still my brother and friend. But that was until he roared out at me.

"I HATE YOU!"

Seeing those eyes, hearing that rage, knowing that his crawling was just so he could reach me to kill me, the last part of me that believed that this was still Anakin Skywalker was shattered. I turned away and moved up the hill, picking up his fallen lightsaber as I did. I looked back to see him still trying in vain to crawl up the soil and ending up sliding further toward the lava.

"You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you."

Flames suddenly lit up on his clothing and quickly flew up upon him. Pained moans came from his lips and I turned away. I couldn't watch this. Enough death and pain had already come from this day. The Jedi were all but extinct and the Sith had gained their revenge for the most part. I couldn't look back now. There was only the present and the future now.

Anakin Skywalker, my best friend, had been killed. I just hoped that Darth Vader would cease to exist as well.


	5. Vader

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

-

_-Jedi-_

-

I have been preparing for this moment for a long time. For a long while, I dreaded it as well. But dread was brushed aside and fear was replaced with serenity. I had completed my mission in deactivating the tractor beam on the Death Star, which would allow the others to escape. But I would not be joining them. My place was here.

Facing him…

Standing across from me was the man that had once been my student…and best friend. But all traces of him were gone, replaced by this new dark creature. Cloaked in black, wearing a mask that embodied the terror and dread of the Sith, and holding a crimson lightsaber in his iron grip.

_The Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader…_

-

_"There is no emotion; there is peace."_

-

Strangely enough, seeing him like this made it easier to face him. He began to move toward me, his metallic boots slamming the floor underneath as he approached. I activated my lightsaber and held it forward in ready stance, awaiting what was to come.

"I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan. We meet again at last." he spoke, in a deep graven voice. He lifted his saber to me, nearly crossing mine. "The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but the learner. Now I am the master."

Looks like his basic nature remained unchanged. Still confident in his abilities despite all that happened to him. But like then, he had a reason to be confident. The Force was still strong with him, shimmering around him like a dark storm. But it wasn't as turbulent and wild as before. It was more controlled, focused.

A storm with a purpose…

"Only a master of evil, Darth."

With that, I struck first and out sabers clashed fiercely. Our fight began immediately and felt the power in his attacks. Our movements were slower, but they were no less powerful. We attacked and counterattacked and I saw that he had learned a few new tricks, governed by the Dark Side of the Force. After dodging one of his strikes, our blades silently crossed again.

-

_"There is no ignorance; there is knowledge."_

-

"Your powers are weak, old man."

I focused on his eyes, at least what I could. "You can not win, Darth. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful that you can possibly imagine."

I lunged again and we locked together. We continued to strike at each other, neither of us losing ground in the exchange. I could imagine that he was surprised by this. I wasn't without my own tricks after all. My long years of exile on Tatoonie had shown me many new uses of the Force, due to my old master Qui-Gonn. I was able to keep up with his strikes, but even so, I knew how this battle was to play out. After dodging one of his strikes, our blades silently crossed again and he backed away slightly.

-

_"There is no passion; there is serenity."_

-

I could feel his anger, his rage build up. He wasn't ready to be defeated again, not after all he believed he had learned. The Dark Side swarmed around him greatly as he spoke.

"You should not have come back."

Now it was his turn to attack. I met the charge and he came again and again. His attacks had become even stronger and they were beginning to affect me now. Blow after blow, he continued and I found myself being driven back in the corridor. But this did not scare me. If anything, I felt little. Just a sense of calm that circulated through me like a river. Our fight continued through the corridor and we soon found ourselves at an entrance near the Millennium Falcon. I took a brief glance off to the side and saw what I hoped the see. The smuggler, Han Solo, along with his Wookie co-pilot Chewbacca, Princess Leia and Luke Skywalker.

The one who I put all my hopes on now…

Vader chose this moment to lunge at me and this forced me to defend awkwardly and reverse positions. The stormtroopers came in close to watch, giving the group a chance to reach the ship. But Luke stopped upon seeing me.

"Ben?"

I cast another look at him. He was much like his father. Strong in the Force, a talented pilot… and a bit reckless. But he wasn't his father. And it's this fact that allowed me to have hope once again. Looking back at Vader, I smiled; something I haven't truly done in a while. To know that I had done my part in things, to know that my time had come and that I could rest from my pain. To let go of everything. I lifted my saber in salute and closed my eyes, content in the fact that soon, I would be free. I wasn't even aware of Vader's movement as he reeled back his saber, ready to finish me. I wasn't gloating when I would become more powerful. It was the truth. Pain never even registered as his blade touched and ran through me and in that instant, it was over.

My fight was over...at last.

-

_"There is no death; there is the Force."_


End file.
